This invention relates to a carrier adapted to support individual glasses or cups around the periphery of a container such as a bucket containing food.
The convenience food market has become increasingly popular in recent years and the so-called "take-home" or "carry-out" restaurant businesses have demonstrated an expanding need for convenient food packaging and transporting arrangements. Many fast food chains specialize in food and drink combinations and the usual arrangement of placing food and drink in separate sacks is inconvenient for the customer in that both hands are required for carrying and the lack of means for holding the drinkware in a fixed position increases the chances of its spilling.
The carrier for drinkware of my invention can be used with a food bucket to provide a convenient means of carrying food and drink in one hand. In addition, the carrier is adapted to securely fasten and support drinkware around the periphery of the bucket so as to minimize the danger of spillage.